


The Warlock, The Witch and The Wardrobe

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Malec, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: When Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary hide in a wardrobe in the depths of the Institute, being transported to another world was not in the agenda.There's beavers, fauns, wolves, evil witches and for Alec there is the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.They must forget the war at home for another war is just on the horizon.Can Alec and his family...and Clary, restore peace to the land and maybe find love in the process?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	1. Into The Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing a different fic when I decided to watch the Narnia movies. This idea was then born in my mind and would not leave me until I wrote about it.  
> So enjoy this crossover that no one asked for!

Isabelle knew that there were hidden records down here to do with the Circle. It might give them a lead on who the Circle would be rounding up as followers, possible hideouts, targets and other valuable information. She was in the vault, deep below the New York Institute. Strictly forbidden without clearance from the Clave, but that would take up time that they didn't have. If Alec knew she was down here he would combust.

She sneaked inside the room and turned on her torch. shelves upon shelves covered with boxes, files, statues, books. Anything you can think of, this place had it.

“Now... if I was a file filled with delicate and important information. Where would I hide?”

As she makes her way further into the vault a large rectangular shape catches her eye. It sits at the very back of the vault, covered in a white sheet. Izzy felt drawn to it. Standing in front of it, she grabbed the white cloth and tore it down. In it's place it revealed a beautiful wardrobe. It was about seven feet tall, and four feet across. “Very large wardrobe.” she whispered.

In the middle of the wardrobe was a single door. Izzy grabbed the door knob and opened it. Inside was nothing more than old fur coats. Slightly disappointed Izzy is about to close the door again when she sees them.

Snow flakes are coming through the coats.

“What the...?”

She pulls herself into the wardrobe and begins to move the coats out of the way. The torch is getting covered by the fur and she can barely see a thing, she swings her hand out again to move more coats when something cold and prickly brushes against her hand.

“Oh!” she squeals.

Moving the rest of the coats out of the way Izzy comes face to face with, “Trees?” She pulls a branch out of her way and moves forward. She now stands in a clearing, snow is falling all around her. “Where am I?” she whispers.

In front of her is a long path and a golden light at the end is inviting her to walk down it.

She takes a few steps forward and then looks back, the coats are all still there. Smiling she makes her way down the snowy path and into this strange new world.

Alec and Jace are standing in Alec's office looking through old books to see if they can find any traces as to where the mortal mirror may be.

“Jace, what about this?” Alec is about to read out a passage to his parabatai when his sister runs through the office door.

“It's alright! I'm here. I'm alright.” She's out of breath and the two look at her confused.

“What do you mean, Izzy?”

Izzy frowns, “I've been away for hours...”

Jace looks at his watch and shrugs, “We only saw you about fifteen minutes ago.”

“What?” Izzy stares at them confused. “Oh never mind. I have something to show you both. Come on.” She smiles and beckons them to come with her.

Alec looks to Jace who shrugs and they both follow her. She goes down the stairs into the cellar, she then pushes the lid off a tomb in the corner and swings one leg over. Alec grabs her arm before she goes any further. “Izzy are you insane?!” he hisses. “We need clearance from the Clave to go down there.”

“Alec, trust me. You need to see this. It can't wait.”

Alec sighs and lets her arm go before climbing over the edge to the tomb, inside are a set of steps that lead down into the vault of the Institute.

“Izzy, what is going on?” the blonde asks.

“Okay.” she takes a deep breath. “So, I came down here earlier because I had an idea. There must be files on the Circle from years ago right? So I went to do some snooping and I came across this.” she leads them over to the wardrobe.

“You led us down here to talk about your taste in décor?”

Izzy glared at Jace, “No. I knew you wouldn't believe what I told you so I took you both down here so you could see it for yourselves.”

“See what?” Alec snapped.

“Narnia.”

Alec blinked. “What?”

“Narnia.” Izzy says again smiling. Alec opens his mouth but nothing comes out so Izzy continues, “So I felt weirdly drawn to this wardrobe, right? So I opened it and there was nothing really special, then I saw snow flakes and I thought, 'why are snowflakes coming from a wardrobe' so I climbed inside and moved all the coats out of the way. Right there in front of me was a new world.”

Alec's brows furrow, portals to other dimensions were Seelie business. Why was one in the Institute?

“There's a portal in here?” Alec points to the wardrobe.

“No, that's just it. It isn't a regular portal, it's like a doorway with no door. You can see into the world. Just come look.”

Alec takes out his seraph blade and opens the door to the wardrobe. He climbs into it and moves the fur coats out of his way.

“Do you see the wood?” Izzy grins.

Alec sighs and climbs out, “Izzy. The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe.”

“What?!” She pushes Alec aside and climbs into the wardrobe.

“What is going on?” Jace whispers.

Alec's face looks pained, “I think I know.”

“Care to share?”

“I can't, Jace. Will you head back up please.” Jace is about to argue but the look on Alec's face tells him not to so he nods and heads back up into the Institute. “We'll talk about this later.” he shouts over his shoulder.

Alec looks into the wardrobe to see Izzy knocking on the wooden panel of the wardrobe and sighs, “Izzy.”

Izzy climbs back out of the wardrobe and opens her mouth when Alec cuts her off. “I thought you were over this?”

Izzy's confused face looks back at him, “What?”

Pointing at her, his voice is rises. “You told me you were clean. You _promised_ me!”

She crosses her arms, “Alec, what are you talking about?”

“You promised me you were clean of yin fen.”

“Alec, I haven't-”

“So the story of the magical land in the wardrobe is coming from your sane mind is it?”

“I wouldn't lie about this!”

Alec puts his hands on her shoulders, “You may think you're not lying, Izzy. Hallucinations can seem very real.”

Izzy scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief.

Alec can barely look at her, “As of right now you're suspended from patrols and missions or any kind of field work. You are not to leave this Institute.”

“What!?” she screams.

“As soon as you're clean, you can be put back into the field. And that's that.”

“I can't believe you!” She storms past him and back up into the Institute.

Alec takes a look at the wardrobe and shakes his head before heading back up into the Institute as well.

Ever since their fight Izzy had been ignoring Alec like the plague. She was absolutely furious with his actions. Jace had tried to ask what had happened but neither sibling would tell him.

A few days later, Clary had called them all to the training room so they could discuss the mortal mirror in private.

Izzy wouldn't even glance at Alec.

“Is something wrong...?” Clary looks between the two.

“What did you find?” Alec ignores her question.

“So I found that there is a file that states the last known whereabouts of the mortal mirror.”

Jace smiles, “That's great. Where's the file?”

Clary looks down, “I, ah... don't know.”

“Any file with that information could be down in the vault.” Izzy shrugs.

No one had brought up the vault since that day.

“The what?”

“The vault. It's deep beneath the Institute that contains valuable items to the Institute, the Clave and the Shadow World.” Jace explains to her.

“That we need clearance to get into, Jace. Not to mention it would take days to search that stuff.” Alec tells him sternly.

“You didn't get clearance last time.” Izzy gives him attitude.

“Yea and if we all go down, the sooner we find the file the sooner we get back up here before anyone finds out.” Jace and Izzy gang up on Alec.

“Fine.” he turns to Clary, “Do not touch anything that isn't paper. Let's get this over with.”

The four head into the vault. Clary looks around in amazement and is about to touch a harp when Alec's voice makes her jump, “What did I say?” Clary rips her hand back and huffs.

They spread out and begin searching through bookshelves, boxes, stacks of paper, basically they searched anything that a file would be kept in.

The sound of the tomb lid scraping across the entrance makes them all freeze. A set of footsteps echo through the vault.

“What do we do?!” Clary hisses.

“Over here!” Izzy waves them all over to the large wardrobe.

“You can't be serious?” Alec stares at her.

“We don't have a choice. In!” Jace pushes Clary inside and Izzy follows after. Alec climbs in last and looks out as he sees a shadow come around the corner. “Get back!” he hisses, they all move back, and back, and back, and back until Alec and Jace fall backwards. Alec tenses as he waits for the loud thud of them all bashing against the back of the wardrobe. Instead he finds himself... cold and wet. He turns his head to look around and his eyes widen.

“By the Angel...” Alec whispers. He gets up and looks around.

They are in the middle of a clearing in a forest, it's day time, the place is covered in snow.

Isabelle is grinning at them, “Told you.” Alec looks over to his sister, “I am so sorry I didn't believe you.” Jace comes forward, “Me too.” Isabelle giggles, “It's okay, I wouldn't have believed you two either.” She throws two snowballs at them. “But that's what you get.”

“Um...sorry but where are we?” Clary steps forward.

Isabelle goes over to her and wraps an arm around hers, “This is Narnia.”

“Is this another shadowhunter thing?”

Jace shakes his head, “It's most definitely not a shadowhunter thing.”

“Well, I suppose we can hide here and then when whoever that is is gone we can keep looking for the file.” Clary states.

Jace shrugs, “Well we can at least take a look around in the meantime.”

Alec gestures to his sister, “I think Izzy should get to decide.” Isabelle gasps, making the others jump, “You can all meet Mr. Tumnus.” Clary looks apprehensive, “Who?” Isabelle smiles, “He's the first person I met here.” Clary looks back towards where they came in,

“Well then Mr. Tumnus it is.” Alec wraps an arm around Izzy and she cuddles into him.

“But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this! We'll freeze to death.”

Jace looks over her shoulder, “Well, it's a good thing there's these.” trudging through the snow he grabs four large coats from the wardrobe.

Isabelle puts hers on and twirls in the snow, “What do you think?” Alec smiles, “You look beautiful Iz.”

Alec pulls his on as a snickering Isabelle calls over, “You look ridiculous.” She gestures for them all to follow her, “Come on, it's this way.”

They trudge through the pathway, coming around the corner to another clearing, a crossroad of sorts and in the middle of the clearing stands a large lamppost. “This is where we met. He scared me at first, it's not everyday you see a faun in the middle of a strange wood you found at the back of a wardrobe.”

“Fawn?” Clary questioned, “As in a young deer?” Izzy smiles, “No. A faun, he's half man half deer.” “You know... if I wasn't a shadowhunter, I'd almost find that strange.” Alec sighs, “It is strange. This isn't our world.”

“It's absolutely freezing.” Clary shivers, “It's alright, Mr. Tumnus makes the most excellent tea and you'll be perfectly...” as they rounded the side of a large cliff side Izzy comes to an abrupt stop. The other three stop behind her.

“What is it?” Jace asks Izzy.

The three look ahead, on the side of the mountain there seemed to be a door frame, the door, however, is hanging off it's hinges.

“Does anyone have any weapons?” Alec whispers, all three shake their heads, “Okay, diamond formation.” Alec takes the front, Izzy on his right, Clary on his left and Jace behind them. They slowly make their way to the front door, Alec takes a quick glance around the corner, finding no immediate threat the four make their way inside. The entire place has been trashed, “By the Angel.” Izzy whispers, “Mr. Tumnus?!” She calls out into the empty house. Jace puts his hand on Izzy's shoulder, “Clearly he didn't go without a fight.” Izzy nods.

Alec notices something nailed to the wall, he walks over and pulls the large post off the wall. The others walk over to him. “The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maurgrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen.” The note is signed with a large paw print. Izzy takes the note off Alec and scans over it.

“All right. Now we really need to go back.” Clary states. “But what about the Faun?” Jace looks at her. “If he was arrested just for being with a human, there isn't much we can do.”

“No, you don't understand. _I'm_ the human. She must have found out he helped me.” Alec furrows his brow, “What do you mean?” Izzy opens her mouth to explain.

“Psst.”

Everyone turns to the door and see a robin sitting on a branch, staring at them.

Clary's eyes widen, “Did that bird just 'psst' us?”

They all slowly make their way outside, as the robin flies away they hear a branch break. The four get into their battle formation, their fists are raised, ready for a fight. As another branch breaks they prepare themselves. Alec nods ahead to a large rock. They can hear the rustling in the snow. From around the corner a brown animal appears. “It's... it's a beaver.” Izzy states.

Jace slowly steps forward, “Here boy,” making a clicking noise with his tongue he crouches in front of the beaver with his hand out, “Here boy.” The beaver looks at the hand and then at Jace before sitting up.

“Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want.”

Jace lets out a startled sound and falls back into the snow, scrambling back up to his feet, “Uh...sorry.” Izzy and Clary are giggling as Alec is staring wide eyed at the beaver.

“Isabelle Lightwood?” the beaver questions. Izzy steps forward, “Yes?” the beaver shuffles forward and opens out his paw, Isabelle leans down and grabs the small pendant, it has a protection rune on it.  
“This is the pendant I gave to Mr.-”  
“Tumnus, he got it to me before they took him.”  
“Is he alright?”  
The beaver nods over his shoulder and scurries off. Alec and Izzy go to follow him, Clary grabs Alec by the arm, “What are you doing?!” she hisses.

Jace nods, “She's right, how do we know we can trust him?”

Clary rolls her eyes, “That isn't quite what I-”

“He said he knows the Faun.” Alec interrupts.

Clary shakes her head, “He's a _beaver_. He shouldn't be saying anything!”

The beaver pops his head over the rock he was behind earlier. “Everything alright?”

Alec nods, “Yes, we were just talking.”

“Best left for safer quarters.” the beaver says.

Izzy looks around, “He means the trees.” The other three look around, not understanding what she means.

“Come on.” Alec nods and they walk after the beaver.

The creature leads them through the cliffs, “So... what's your name?” Alec asks.

The beaver turns his head, “I'm Mr. Beaver.” Izzy smiles.

“I'm Alec, that is Jace. We're Izzy's brothers, and she's Clary. Not related.”

“Nice to meet ya.” Mr. Beaver replies.

They trudge through the snow and trees, Mr. Beaver leads them through the cliffs, “Come on, we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall.”

As they exit the cliffs they look down to see a dam on top of a frozen lake, smoke is rising from the chimney.

“Ah, looks like my girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee.”

Izzy smiles, “It looks lovely.”

“Oh it's alright. Ain't quite finished though. It'll look the business when it's done.”

As they make their way down the door to the dam bursts open and another beaver scurries out. “Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll-” Mrs. Beaver stops as she notices the four humans in front of her, “Oh... well those aren't badgers.” She shuffles over to them, “Oh, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day.” She turns to Mr. Beaver, “You couldn't give me ten minutes warning? Look at my fur!”

Mr. Beaver shrugs, “I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped.” he winks at the four. Alec and Izzy chuckle and Jace and Clary smile.

“Oh, you all must be freezing. Come inside and get warm.” The four follow Mrs. Beaver into the dam.

Inside the dam is more spacious than they thought it would be. Alec only had to slouch a little. It was homey. In the middle of the dam was a round table with 5 stools, there was a small kitchen and a fire, there was even stairs leading to another floor.  
The four took off their coats and sat around the table.

“Is it winter here? It was spring time back home.” Clary wonders out loud.

“It's always winter here dear.” Mrs. Beaver replies.

“What do you mean it's always winter?” Alec asks.  
“Mr. Tumnus told me the Witch makes it winter here.” Izzy smiles sadly at the memory of the Faun.  
“Who's this Witch?” questions Jace.

“She gave herself the title Queen of Narnia. She gave orders, if any Narnians found a human in the woods we were to turn them over to her.”  
“Is there anything we can do to help him?” Jace turns to the beavers.

“They will have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say, there's few who enter that place and come out again.”

Izzy sadly stares at the pendant. Mrs. Beavers paws come over her hand, “There's always hope dear.”

Mr. Beaver scoffs, “There's a bit more than hope. Magnus is on the move.”

Clary looks over confused, “Who's Magnus?”

Mr Beaver laughs, “Who's Magnus. That's funny.” Mrs Beaver nudges him and he stares at the four confused faces. “You don't know do you?”

“Well we haven't exactly been here very long.” Alec replies.

“I mean, he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia.”

Mrs Beaver smiles, “He's been away... for a long while.”

“But he's just got back! He's waiting for you near the Stone Table!”

Izzy leans forward, “He's waiting for... for _us_?”

“You're blooming joking!” he turns to Mrs. Beaver, “They don't even know about the prophecy.” Mrs Beaver nudges him, “Well, then...”

Mr. Beaver leans across the table, “There's a prophecy, 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.”

Jace smirks, “That doesn't really rhyme.”

Mr. Beaver shrugs, “Yeah, I know it don't but you're kind of missing the point.” Mrs. Beaver puts her paw on his shoulder, “It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam,” she motions to Alec and Jace, “And two daughters of Eve,” motioning to Izzy and Clary, “Will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia.”

Alec shakes his head, “Hang on, and you think _we're_ the ones?”

“Well you'd better be because Magnus is putting together your army.”

Clary grabs Alec's arm, “We're already in one war. We don't need to get involved in another.”

“Clary's right.” Jace nods, “We're really sorry, but we really have to go.” Mr. Beaver scurries forward, “You can't just leave!”

Izzy turns to Jace and Clary, “What about Tumnus?”

Jace leans forward, “What about Valentine?” Izzy looks down, Jace turns to the Beavers. “We're sorry. But we really have to go.”

They all go back out into the cold, the beavers follow them out, “You can't just-”

A large black shadow looms over them, they look up and see a pack of wolves snarling at them from the top of the cliff. “Get back inside.” Mr Beaver whispers, the wolves howl and begin to run down the side of the cliff, “Inside now!”

They all run back inside and barricade the door, “It's them. She already knows you're here!”

“How?!” screeches Clary.

“She has spies everywhere.” Mr. Beaver goes over to the steps and opens a small door with a large hole in it, “In, in, in!”

The pieces start to fall from the roof as the wolves claw to get in. Jace heads down first, then Clary, Izzy, Mrs Beaver, Alec and Mr Beaver who closes the door over behind them. Alec jumps down into the base of a large tunnel, the four shadowhunters take out their witchlights and the tunnel glows white around them, “What are they?” Alec rushes forward, “I'll explain later, let's move.”  
The group crouch slightly as they begin to run through the tunnel. “Me and Badger built this. Will take us right by his place.” Mrs Badger huffs, “You told me it led to your mums.”

Clary foot catches on a root. Putting her hands out something slices into her right hand. “Ow.” The rest all stop and turn, not far behind them they can hear the wolves barking. “They're in the tunnel?” Clary looks over to Alec. Jace pulls Clary up and they run through the tunnel. “Let's move!”

They come around a corner and there's a large door on hinges around 5 feet off the ground. Alec swings it open and the Beavers jump through, Jace goes next and pulls the other girls through. With a quick glance back Alec climbs through the hole, he turns and grabs the handle of the door and closes it behind him. Mr Beaver is rolling a barrel towards him and Alec takes it and plugs the hole with it, but it won't hold them for long.

“Oh shi-” they all turn to see Jace has fallen over, but when they take a closer look they are horrified by what they see. Animal statues, they looks like they're terrified. The beavers walk over to one that looks like a badger shielding itself.

“He was my best mate.” Mr. Beaver sighs.

“What happened here?” Alec asks.

A fox jumps down from a pile of rocks, “This is what becomes of those who cross the witch.”

“Get back.” Alec tells the others.

The fox laughs, “Relax, I'm one of the good guys.” Mr Beaver tries to move towards the fox, “Oh yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones.” The fox sighs, “Unfortunate family resemblance, but we can talk about that later. Right now we've got to move.” he points his snout towards the barrel and they hear the snarling and barking behind it.

Alec turns to the fox, “What did you have in mind?”

The fox smiles at them, “Climb up that tree there, quickly.”

The group doesn't argue, Alec tells Mrs Beaver to get on his back while Jace does the same for Mr Beaver and then the four shadowhunters climb the large tree. They reach the top and look down just as the wolves burst through from the tunnel. They surround the fox who teases them.

“Evening, gents. Lost something have we?”

One of the wolves growls, “Don't patronize me.” Alec assumes he must be Maurgrim. “We know where your allegiances lie. We're looking for some humans.” Maurgrim snarls.  
The fox laughs, “Humans? Here in Narnia? Has the rabies set in?” One wolf snatches him in his mouth and the fox whines. “Tell me where they went, you're reward is your life.” Maurgrim chuckles. The fox sighs and the group holds their breath, “North, they ran North.” Maurgrim snarls, “Smell them out!” and the pack moves North, the wolf throws the fox into the snow and he lets out a howl of pain.

When it's safe the group climbs back down and over to the fox. “Don't move.” Izzy moves her hair to one side and looks at the wounds. “This might take a while. We should set up camp.”

Soon they are all sitting around a campfire, watching Izzy as she cleans his wounds, “You need to stop squirming.” The fox sighs and wiggles out of her grasp, “Honestly, that's all the cure I have time for.” Izzy frowns, “You're leaving?” The fox lowers his head and bows to her, “It has been a pleasure my Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Magnus himself has asked me to gather more troops.”

The beavers gaps, “You've seen Magnus?” “Oh, what's he like?” they ask.  
“He's like everything we've ever heard.” he turns to the four, “You'll be glad to have him on your side for the battle against the Witch.”

“We don't plan on fighting any Witch.” Clary interrupts.

“But surely, King Alec, the prophecy!” The fox cries. “We aren't Kings or Queens. We just need to get home.” Clary moves to stand “Ouch!” she clutches her hand to her chest. “Clary? What is it?” Jace moves to kneel in front of her. “I – I don't know it...” she trails off as Jace takes her hand and turns it to see her palm. There's a large slice in the middle of her palm, around the edges of the cut the veins are beginning to turn black and are spreading slowly. “What the...” Alec comes over and looks over it too, “I've never seen anything like it.” Izzy comes over too, “Nor have I.” Jace takes out his stele and draws an iratze rune on her hand. The rune simply fades away without healing her. “It won't take.”

The fox comes over and sniffs her palm. “It's poison.” Clary shakes her head, “How could I have been poisoned? I was with you all the whole time.”

Alec looked at her hand, “You fell in the tunnel. Maybe you touched something.”

Izzy grabs her hand, “Whatever it is, it's reacting to the angel blood in her veins. This is not good.”

The fox looks up, “If I may interrupt your majesties. Magnus is quite a skilled healer, he will be able to heal your sister.”

“Not our sister.”

“Alec!” Izzy scolds.

Alec sighs, “Oh alright, to Magnus it is then.”

Jace rips off a bit of his shirt and wraps it around Clary's hand.

“We'll set out at first thing in the morning.” Mr Beaver says.

The fox bids them farewell and scurries off into the night.


	2. The Frozen River

As the sun began to rise, Mrs Beaver took out a map and Alec, Izzy and Jace gathered around it. Clary tries to look to but Alec moves her out of the way and she huffs.

“So dears, right now we are around here in the Western Wood. We need to go over rock bridge and climb down the other side of it and that will lead us to the frozen lake.”

They all nod and gather their things to set out for the Stone Table.  
They venture through the wood and eventually make it to rock bridge. In front of them lies a large frozen lake. “Wow.” Alec breathes out.

Mr Beaver points in front of them, “Magnus' camp is near the Stone Table, on the other side of the frozen lake and then the river.”

Everyone looks down to the beavers, “What?” Jace squawks. “Oh don't worry dear, the river has been frozen for hundreds of years.”  
Clary whimpers, she looks a lot paler than she normally looks, “It's so far.” Izzy takes her hand and checks under the bandage, the black in her veins has now covered her entire palm. “Alec.” Izzy calls him over and he looks at her hand. “We need to hurry. The poison is spreading.” They climb down the mountain side, Jace having to almost carry Clary down. Alec is the fastest and turns to catch Izzy as she jumps down. He'd be tempted to let Clary fall into the snow if she wasn't almost dying. He and Izzy help Clary down onto the frozen lake.  
The landscape is completely flat. The lake must be a mile long. Alec tests the first couple of steps, the ice doesn't even creak beneath his feet. “It's safe.” The other three join him and they follow the beavers and begin the long walk across the lake.

“I wonder if they're wondering where we are...” Izzy says to no one in particular.

“We've been gone for a full day. That's why we need to get back to the Institute as quickly as possible. We'll ask Magnus to heal Clary and then we will take our leave.” Alec puts his hand on Izzy's shoulder, “I know you want to help them Izzy, but we have our own war to fight.” Izzy stops and turns to her brother. “We can't just leave them either!” she hisses.

“Come on humans, while we're still young!” Mr. Beaver shouts back to them.

Alec and Izzy hear a commotion behind them and turn to see Clary collapsed in Jace's arms. “Oh for crying out loud.” the two rush over and Izzy lifts her hand, the black veins are now above her wrist and heading up her arm. Jace is gently shaking her, “Clary. Clary wake up.”

“Hurry up. Come on!” Mr Beaver shouts.

“Just a minute.” Jace shouts back.

Mrs. Beaver cries out, “No! Behind you! It's her!”

The three whip their heads around and see a sleigh headed towards them at ridiculous speed.

Alec and Jace look to each other, “You're stronger.” Jace says. “Oh for...” Alec rolls his eyes and grabs Clary in a fireman's lift. “Go. Run!”

The group sprints across the lake, Alec can hear the rush of the sleigh behind him and pushes himself to go faster but the weight of his own coat and Clary's is weighing him down. Izzy turns to him, her hair flitting about her face, “Alec!” He readjusts Clary and keeps moving. Up ahead is the beginning of another forest, the sleigh wouldn't be able to follow. They run through the trees and the beavers rush them down a small hill and into a shallow cave. “Hurry up! In! In!” They rush into the cave, Alec drops Clary against the back of the cave and they make themselves as small as possible. Clary decides that this would be a good time to wake up so Alec puts his hand over her mouth and glares at her, motioning her to be quiet. She slowly nods her head. Alec takes his hand back and wipes it on his jacket.

They hear the sleigh come to a stop close by to them, footsteps come closer and closer just outside the cave they watch as a shadow comes over them. Alec's heart is about to beat out of his chest. They all hold their breath until the shadow just walks away again, they all sit and look at each other for a few minutes, silence all around them. Alec shifts and begins to make his way out to check if the Witch is gone. Mr. Beaver holds out his paw to stop him, “You're no use to Narnia dead, Alec.”

“Neither are you. I can handle it.” Alec smiles to them and slowly crawls out of the cave. He twists around and then up over the cave out of sight. He takes cover behind a tree and peeks out, he lets out a gasp of a breath. “You must be kidding...” he turns his head over his shoulder, “You can come out now!” He hears the scuffles of the others exiting their hiding place.

“No way!” Jace exclaims.

Izzy blinks, “Is that...?”

“Father Christmas?” whispers a groggy Clary.

Alec turns back to the large man, “We thought you were the Witch.”

He chuckles, “Yes, my apologies. But in my defence, I have been using this a lot longer than the Witch.”

Izzy frowns, “Mr. Tumnus said there was no Christmas in Narnia.”

Father Christmas smiles, “Not for one hundred years... and then you arrived Isabelle. Your Majesties are bringing hope back to Narnia, It is beginning to weaken the Witches power.” He tuts, “Still, I say you could probably do with these.” he reaches into his sleigh and grabs a large sack. Izzy's eyes light up, “Presents? For us?”

Reaching into his sack and brings out a serpent bangle, Izzy gasps, “My whip? How did you get this?” she puts it on her arm smiling. The man simply smiles at her and reaches into the bag again and lifts out a beautiful horn, “You seem to make yourself heard enough on your own.” He chuckles, “But use this horn and help will come to you, wherever you are.” Izzy nods and puts the strap over her shoulder. 

Next out of the bag are dual kindjals, Clary's eyes light up as she stumbles forward. “How?” she breathes out. He winks again as she takes them from him and attaches both blades to her hip under her coat, feeling more at ease with her weapons there. “Is there anything you can do to help her?” Izzy asks, Father Christmas sighs, “Unfortunately that is not within my power. Only Magnus can help her.”

“I hear you're quite the swordsman.” he looks at Jace. Jace grins, “Yes sir.” Father Christmas lifts out a seraph blade and hands it to Jace, the blade shoots out and glows as white as the snow. “Thank you.” Jace grins, reaching into the bag again he lifts out a pouch and hands it out to Jace. “I trust you'll have no issue with these either, given your family history.” Jace dismisses the blade and quickly attaches it to his side before grabbing the leather pouch. Inside lay 10 throwing knives. Jace nods and attaches them to his hip.  
  
Father Christmas then turns to Alec, reaching into his sack he lifts out a bow and quiver filled with arrows. “A born marksman I hear.” he hands the bow and quiver to a blushing Alec. “Trust in this bow and it will not fail you.” Alec nods as he shoulders the quiver and bow. Father Christmas leans back over to the sack grumbling, “Now I'm sure there was something else...hmm... where did I... aha.” stepping to Alec he gives him a black cylinder. The others look confused as Alec grins, he swings his arm down and the cylinder turns into a large black feather staff. “Thank you sir.”  
  
  
Bowing slightly Father Christmas turns to them all, “It has been my pleasure meeting you all but I must be off. Winter is almost over and things pile up when you've been gone for one hundred years.” he climbs back into his sleigh, grabbing the reigns and turning his head to them, “Long Live Magnus.”

As the others wave goodbye Alec's eyes widen as he realises what the man had just said. Jace places a hand on his shoulder, “Alec what is it?”

“You heard what he said, winter is almost over. You know what that means? No more ice.”

As they make their way out of the forest they come to the cliff side, a frozen waterfall to their left and down the river to the right, large chunks of ice have melted and they are breaking off making the river run again.

As they stare at the rapidly melting ice, they hear wolves howling in the distance. “We need to get across, quickly.” Jace motions for them all to move.  
They make their way down the cliff side and onto the banks of the river. Izzy takes a step forward and the ice below her cracks and water spurts up onto her boots. Alec grabs her arm and pulls her back off the ice. “Careful.”

Mr. Beaver shuffles forward, “Maybe, I should go first.” He moves onto the ice and starts testing it with his paws and tail to find the strongest parts of the ice. Mrs. Beaver moves second, Alec follows them but a cracking sound behind him makes him spin. Clary has fallen forward on the ice and it is splintering around her. Jace steps over to help her but when he takes a step the ice breaks under his foot.

“Jace!” Izzy shouts.

Mr and Mrs Beaver come scurrying over, “Back up, your Majesties.” Mr Beaver shouts. “We'll help her.”

“Jace, stay with them, Izzy, come on!” Alec waves her to come over.

“But...”

“Now!”

Izzy huffs and slowly makes her way over to Alec in the middle of the river. She stumbles and Alec grabs onto her arm and pulls her close to his chest.

A growling from above makes the siblings look up to see the pack of wolves snarling at them.

“Oh crap. Jace! Incoming!” Izzy screams to the blonde.

The wolves made their way down the waterfall and onto the ice, the pack was now in the middle cutting off Alec and Izzy from the others.

Jace brings out his blade, Izzy's whip slithers down her wrist and into her hand and Alec grabs the cylinder at his side, jerking out his arm to bring out the feather staff.

“We meet at last.” Maurgrim snarls at them.

“What do you want?” Izzy glares at them.

“It's not what I want, it's what my Queen wants.” the pack leader paces in front of them. “All she wants is for you to take your family and go.”

“He's lying!” Mr Beaver cries out to them.

“If you insist on this silly adventure it will get you all killed. Is that what you want?” another wolf snarls to Alec. Alec points the staff at him.

“Alec! Narnia needs you!” Mr Beaver tries to move towards them but another wolf pounces on him, keeping him still with his fangs, the ice beginning to break beneath it's paws.

“No!”

With Izzy's shout distracting him for a moment, it was all a wolf needed to pounce on Alec. The ice shattered beneath him and Alec and the wolf are sucked into the current. No one can do anything before the waterfall starts to shatter, everyone is frozen.

“Hold onto me!” she hears Jace shout as he stabs his blade into the ice, the beavers hold onto his coat tails and Clary is tucked into his side. The waterfall shatters and plunges down on them, sweeping then away in a large wave. Izzy tries to swim to the surface but the force of the current keeps dragging her under. A paw wraps around her arm and for a moment she thinks a wolf has gotten to her, she spins to see the blurry outline of a beaver and together they swim to the surface. Izzy splutters and wipes the salt water out of her eyes, “Swim dear. Over here.” Izzy looks over to her right to see Jace holding the blade which is embedded in a large slate of ice, he is holding onto an unconscious Clary and Mr. Beaver. The water is pushing them fast down the river and Izzy swims over and holds onto the side of the ice slate.

“Where's Alec?!” Jace shouts, his voice barely being heard over the rushing water. “I don't know!” Izzy shouts back. “A wolf pulled him under!” They look all around them, in the water, on the river banks and nothing. They can't spot Alec anywhere.

The beavers push the ice raft over to the river bank and they all climb off. Izzy helps Jace to drag Clary out of the water, the wet fur coat making them all a lot heavier. “We need to find Alec.” They both take off their saturated coats. Jace turns to the beavers, “Will you stay with Clary?”

“Of course dears.” with that Jace and Izzy begin to run down the river bank.

“Alec!” they scream as they search. “Alec!”

Jace grabs Izzy's arm, “Wait, wait. Shh.” they both stand, barely breathing and then they hear it. A very quiet groan coming from behind a large pile of boulders. They climb up over the boulders and look down, a body off a wolf is lying there, beside it is their brother, half of his body still in the river, blood trickling down his face from his forehead.

“Alec.” Jace breaths out in a sigh of relief. They reach him and pull his legs out of the water, “Wake up big brother.” Izzy gently slaps his cheek. The eldest shadowhunter groans again, moving his head from side to side before squinting his eyes open. “Hey.” his voice is hoarse, the water that he swallowed making his throat dry and scratchy.

“Come on, parabatai.” the blonde holds out his hand and Alec takes it, pulling himself back onto his feet. “I don't think you'll need your coat any more, big brother.”

The wood in front of them is changing so quickly, the rapidly melting snow, the grass has come through and even flowers are beginning to bloom.

Alec stumbles forward, Jace and Izzy catch him before he falls flat onto his face. “Alec, you ok?”

The taller shadowhunter blinks rapidly, “Uh, yes. Yes I'm fine.”

“Come on, we better get back to Clary and the beavers.”

They three make their way back up the river bank over to where Mrs. Beaver was gently patting Clary's head and Mr. Beaver was pacing.

“What is he's gone? What if he's dead? Oh Magnus will have my head for this... You know he was my favourite. Even if he was a little broody, and a little mean, sarcastic too.” Mrs. Beaver giggles as she stares at the trio behind Mr Beaver. The male beaver turns to see the three shadowhunters staring at him. Alec gives him a smile. “Broody huh?” Mr. Beaver scratches the back of his neck. “Well... your majesty...” Alec kneels down and cuts him off, “It's alright,” Alec lays a hand on the beavers shoulder and grins. “and call me Alec.”

The beaver grins and motions them on, “Come on, come on. We're almost there. Magnus' camp is just over the hill.”

Alec stumbles over to the river and wets his hand to clean his face of the dried blood while Jace lifts Clary off the ground. Izzy checks her arm, the black veins have reached her shoulder. “I don't like how quickly this is spreading.”

The snow had melted all around them and it looked like summer now. They were all quickly dry again from the sun as they walked over the green hills of Narnia.

They can hear clanging in the distance, sounds of horses, voices, the flittering sounds of a flag in the wind.

They come over the top of the hill and a feeling of warmth comes over them as they have now entered Magnus' camp.


	3. Magnus' Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I didn't think you all would be enjoying it this much.  
> Thank you all for such lovely comments! It really keeps me going.  
> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
> xx

As they make their way into the camp they are surprised by the creatures that are looking at them. They are creatures out of their mythical books when they were children.

Centaurs, fauns, minotaurs, dwarves, leopards with armour on and many species of animal.

Many of them are sharpening weapons, polishing armour, some are cooking and others talking. When the shadowhunters walk past they all stop what they are doing and stare at them grinning as if they were rain after a drought.

“Why are they all staring at us?” Jace asks through his smile.

Izzy smirks at him, “Maybe they think _you_ look funny.”

The Narnians all put down what they are doing and begin to follow the group walking through their camp.

Jace stumbles as Clary passes out as he tries to adjust her weight. Alec reaches over and puts Clary's arm over his. “Just a little further.”

They walk up the path and there is a huge tent higher than the rest. A centaur with long black hair stands guard, watching them approach.

When the centaur takes a step forward they stop.

Alec clears his throat. “We have come to see Magnus.”

The centaur nods and the shadowhunters all look around as the entire camp get down one knee or bow. The guard centaur bows low.

A ringed hand grabs one of the curtains of the tent and a man steps out.

Alec's breath catches in his throat as he gazes upon one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen.

Magnus had the sides of his head shaved, with his hair spiked at the top. Many pieces of jewellery adorned his body, an ear cuff, many necklaces, many rings on his nail painted fingers. He dressed almost human. A dark teal button up is paired with a dark purple coat that flaps behind him and black skinny jeans. Alec's heart stutters as he notices Magnus' eyes are dark with eyeliner.

He feels a pull within himself to pay this man respect and he kneels, completely forgetting the fact he was helping Jace hold Clary. Izzy follows his lead and Jace bows low.

“Welcome, Alec and Jace, Sons of Adam and welcome, Isabelle and Clary, Daughters of Eve and welcome beavers, you have my thanks.” Magnus smiles at them. “Shall we exchange pleasantries after.” he motions to Clary.

“She was poisoned, sir.” Izzy speaks up.

Magnus gestures for them to rise and follow him into his tent. “Magnus, please. Come in and tell me what has happened.”

They all go into the tent and Jace lays Clary down on a chaise. Jace and Izzy look over her as Alec stands at the edge of the tent. He couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous man in front of him.

Magnus came over and stood beside Clary and took her hand to remove the makeshift bandage. Clary's entire hand is almost black.

“By the angel.” Izzy gasps. “What is that?”

Magnus inspects the cut on her hand before rising and heading over to a large table. It had pages, maps, vials, plants on it.

“It's a Narnian fungus that is interfering with her angel blood. Easily fixed.”

He strides back over with a vial in his hand and pours it onto Clary's wound, he then snapped his fingers and blue wisps came from his fingertips making Izzy and Alec gasp.

“That's...that's magic.” Izzy's eyes are wide.

Magnus smiles and nods, “It is indeed.”

“What are you?” Jace asks.

“Jace!” Alec walks behind him and slaps him on the back of the head. “Don't be rude.”

“It is quite alright, Alec.” he turns to Jace. “I do not know the term for my kind.”

Clary's gasp back to consciousness interrupts any more conversation.

“Clary are you alright?” Jace kneels beside her.

The red head nods, “I feel fine.”

“Good. As soon as Clary has rested we will take our leave.” Jace turns to Alec for confirmation. Alec doesn't notice as his eyes are still on the magical man in front of him. “Alec.”

Alec blinks, “Hmm?”

“When Clary is rested, we go.”

“You are leaving?” Magnus looks to Alec in shock.

“A war is upon us in our own world.” Izzy explains to him sadly. “We have to go back.”

Magnus shakes his head, “I'm confused.”

A large rumble interrupts him, they all turn to look at Alec who is mortified.

“Where are my manners? I'm sure you are all starving. Come.” they head back outside and Magnus conjures up a small table with pillows and a large selection of fruits, meats and bread. “Please.” he gestures to the table and Jace, Izzy and Alec all go over and sit on the pillows.

“Sir, Magnus.” the guard centaur steps forward and bows, “May I have council?”

“Of course, Oreius.” he bows his head to the shadowhunters and walks with the centaur.

As soon as Magnus is away from the trio Izzy punches Alec in the arm.

“What was that for!”

“Can you stop ogling for two minutes please?”

“I am _not_ ogling.” Alec glares at her.

Jace scoffs, “You were definitely ogling.”

Alec gives him a 'what the hell?' look and the blonde just shrugs.

Izzy looks around her and takes a bite of an apple, “They are all counting on us.”

“It isn't our place, Izzy. We all agreed we were going back.”

“Sibling vote.” Izzy puts forward.

“Izzy this is serious.”

“And so am I. Sibling vote. I vote we stay and help.”

Jace sighs, “I vote we go home. Alec?” they look to see Alec staring into the distance. “Alec?”

“I heard.” Alec stands, “I'll think about it.”

Alec walks away from them and walks up the hillside. Far in the distance he sees a large beautiful castle. He feels drawn to it, he doesn't know what is happening to him. Knowing that they should go back home but there is something inside of him telling him to stay.

“That is Cair Paravel. It is known as the Castle of the Four Thrones. In which one of those thrones is for yourself as High King.” Magnus now stands beside Alec, he frowns, “Do you doubt the prophecy?”

“That's just it Magnus. I'm not a High King... I'm just Alec, I'm a shadowhunter.”

“You're a leader.”

“I lead a team... not an entire kingdom. Listen to me, talking of ruling kingdoms as if it's normal.”

He feels a hand on his shoulder and feels an instant relief wash over him, “There is a Deep Magic in Narnia, Alec. It governs over everything, even me.” Magnus looks up to the taller shadowhunter, “It would not have brought you here if you didn't belong here.”

“I'm just trying to protect my family.”

“And you brought them all here safely. Alec you must consider what I ask of you. You want your family to be safe, I want the same for mine.”

Alec moves to run his hands through his hair when he flinches as he brushes the cut on his forehead.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. We had a bit of a run in with wolves at the river. I haven't had the time to apply an iratze yet.”

Magnus look perplexed, “I've never heard of that before.”

“It's a healing rune, from our world.” Alec explains.

“Is that what is on the side of your neck?”

Alec smiles and nods, “Yes, but that's for deflection.”

“If I may say so, your majesty, you are very odd.”

Alec barks out a laugh, “Alec. And if I may say to you sir, you're quite odd yourself.” He looks back to the tent and sees Jace standing outside of it watching him. “I should check on Clary. Excuse me.”

“Alec?” Magnus calls out to him and strides closer, “May I?” he lifts his hand, nodding at the cut on his forehead.

“Oh, um, you don't have to, it's not that bad really.” he stutters.

Magnus smiles and raises his hand, the blue wisps coming from his ringed fingers again. Alec thinks he's becoming obsessed with his hands.

Alec feels it tickling his skin, it isn't painful, it doesn't feel like the wound is stitching itself back together like it does with the iratze rune. Instead it feels like someone kissing the wound better. Specifically, Alec thinks, a certain magical man.

“It's Magnus by the way.” he smiles at Alec.

The feeling is gone almost as quickly as it came and it leaves Alec disappointed. He stutters out a thank you and leaves Magnus on the hill, making his way down to the tent.

“Not a word Jace.” the now blushing shadowhunter walks right by his parabatai and into the tent.

Clary is sitting upright and looks completely fine, Izzy is sitting beside her talking.

“Alec.” Izzy smiles, “Have you made a decision?” she says hopefully.

Alec nods, talking with Magnus made him realise what they must do, “I have. We're staying to help.”

Jace walks forward, “What?”

“We wouldn't be here if there wasn't a reason. You saw what happened to badger, and all the others. They were stone. We can't let it happen to anyone else.” He puts his hand on Jace's shoulder, “If you were telling me this I would follow you.”

Jace sighs and puts his own hand on Alec's shoulder, “Wither thou goest. I will go.”

“So do we get to stay?”

Alec smiles, “Yes.”

Izzy squeals and runs over to hug them.

“Do I not get a say in this?” Clary asks from the chaise.

“Sibling vote, siblings only.” Alec gestures to Jace and Izzy.

A smiling Izzy helps Clary off the chaise, “At least now you get to appreciate what Narnia looks like.”

Magnus enters the tent again, “Ah you are alright.”

“Thanks to you.” Clary does a short curtsey to Magnus while grinning.

Magnus clears his throat, “So are we preparing for your departure?”

Alec stands up straight, “No, we're staying.”

Magnus claps his hands, “Excellent. You must start training straight away. We do not have long before we meet the Witch on the field of battle.”

“How long have we got?” Jace asks.

“Three days.”

They all smile, “I think we can handle it.” Jace takes out his blade, “Care for a spar Alec?”

Alec just smirks.

They move out to the training field there are fauns and centaurs all practising sword fighting, archery and hand to hand.

Alec walks over to a faun on the sidelines and points at his sword, “May I?”

The faun almost trips over himself to give Alec the sword, “Of course your Majesty.”

Alec unsheathed the sword, “What is your name?”

“Monty, your Majesty.” the faun bows.

“Thank you, Monty, and Alec is just fine.” Alec smiles and moves into the field opposite Jace.

They begin circling each other smirking, neither too eager to make the first move.

“Oh come on!” Izzy shouts.

Jace darts forward, feinting left and swings at Alec from the right. Alec easily spins around him and pats him on the back with the flat of the blade, smirking at his parabatai. They move dart forward and the clash of blades make all the Narnians stop what they are doing.

Izzy stands beside Magnus as the two male shadowhunter continue their non-deadly exchange. She glances at Magnus to see him looking at Alec appreciatively and smirks slightly.

As Jace takes another swing for Alec he leaps over Jace, making the others all gasp. They clash swords and battle for dominance, Alec swings his blade down and Jace's blade is lost to the grass. Jace only smirks and parries Alec and pulls him to the ground for hand to hand combat. They grapple each other on the ground before Jace gets the upper hand on Alec.

Clary runs in next swinging her blades at Jace who jumps off Alec and grabs his sword. They clash with each other and the sound of blade against blade fills the air once again.

“Aren't you going to join?” Magnus turns to Izzy.

“In a moment.” She holds her wrist down and her serpent bracelet extends into her whip.

Alec has gotten back up and has brought out his feather staff. He looks to Izzy who winks and they both move forward, Alec sweeps the staff at Clary's legs forcing her to the ground. Before Jace can react Izzy has wrapped the whip around Jace's ankle and pulls making him fall to the ground also.

The two Lightwood's laugh and put their weapons away.

“Don't turn your back in a fight, Alec!” Jace shouts as he runs for his parabatai.

Alec spins and has his bow and arrow poised in a blink of an eye. “Doesn't mean I'm not ready.” he smirks as Jace raises his hand in surrender.

They all lower their weapons and turn as they hear a loud round of applause behind them. There is now a large group of Narnians staring at them all in amazement and clapping. Alec collects his discarded weapons and the borrowed sword. Scanning the group he finds the faun and walks over, “Hey Monty, thanks for letting me borrow this.” he holds the hilt of it out to Monty. The faun shakes his head, “Please, your- Alec. You will use it better than I will.” Alec's eyes widen and he is speechless as the faun bows to him and hands out the sheathe for the sword.

“I, uh, thank you.” he buckles the strap around his waist and sheaths the sword.

“You have great techniques.” Magnus appears beside him, he had a habit of doing that.

“Oh, thank you.” Alec grins at him. “Maybe I can show you sometime.” as it registers to Alec what he just said he immediately tries to backtrack, “Uh, well, what I meant was-”

Magnus looks at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk gracing his gorgeous lips.

“Maybe you could.”

The other three shadowhunters come over to them panting and grinning.

“You are all excellent warriors. You all need to be able to fight horseback however.”

The four look at each other.

“Oreius?” Magnus calls out.

The guard of Magnus' tent comes forward, tilting his head in greeting.

“Fetch Lyra and Philip for Alec and Jace. Show them all there is to know about fighting while on horseback.” Magnus gives them a curt nod and asks Isabelle and Clary to come with him.

Oreius returns with a white unicorn with a ice blue horn and a chestnut stallion.

“Sir Alec, this is Lyra, she will be your personal steed. Sir Jace, this is Philip and he will be your personal steed.”

“Why do you always get the cool stuff.” Jace huffs quietly.

“If you do not want my help sire I can leave.” Philip spoke with an air of disdain but humour as well. Alec snorts and has to cover his mouth with his hand. Jace stares at the horse dumbstruck.

Alec walks over to the unicorn and nods his head, “Hello there.” he says gently.

Lyra lowers her head in a bow, “Hello, your majesty.”

“Alec, please.” he gestures to her mane, “May I?”

She nods and Alec raises a hand and gently runs his hands over her mane.

“You're very beautiful.” Alec smiles.

Looking over at Jace he sees him with his arms folded and seems to be arguing with Philip. Alec hides his laugh and looks to Oreius who seems to be doing the same.

“Now, mount your steeds please.”

Alec pulls himself onto Lyra's back and holds onto her mane, “Is this hurting you?” She shakes her head. Looking over he sees Philip moving out of Jace's way and nudging him in the back with his nose.

“Come on, Jace!” Alec yells over.

Philip stops and lets a grumbling Jace mount him.

Back in Magnus' tent Magnus is showing Izzy and Clary some magic.

“If you don't mind my asking, but you seem quite powerful... why don't you, well-”

“Why don't I defeat the Witch myself?”

Clary nods, “Well, yes.”

“No matter how powerful I may be, I cannot interfere with the Deep Magic. There are laws to this land, they were written many years ago.”

“Hasn't the White Witch broken rules?” Izzy asks.

Magnus smiles, “It isn't that simple my dears.”

“Magnus?” a gruff voice can be heard outside.

“Enter.” Magnus stands up straight as a minotaur bends down and enters the tent.

“The White Witch has sent messengers.”

Magnus nods and turns to Clary and Izzy, “Excuse me a moment.” then turns to go outside the tent.

Clary and Izzy turn to each other and exit the tent after him.

There are two dwarves standing in front of Magnus. They aren't like the dwarves in Magnus' camp. These dwarves are dressed in black and animal fur, they carry sneers on their faces. The Narnians around them are growling and shouting at them. Magnus raises his hand to silence them.

“Her Majesty, Queen of Narnia, demands peaceful audience with Magnus Bane.” shouts one of the dwarves. Magnus merely nods, “When?”

“Her Majesty has began the journey.”

Clary spots Mr Beaver and jerks her head in the direction of the training field. Mr Beaver nods and scurries away to get the two men.

“I accept her _request_.”

The dwarves sneer at Magnus and take their leave. Jace and Alec run over the hill and over to Magnus and the girls.

Alec doesn't beat around the bush, “She's coming here?”

Magnus looks in the distance, “So it seems.”

“What do we do?” Jace asks him as they follow Magnus into the tent.

Magnus turns to the four, “Nothing, you will all do nothing.”

“What?!” sputtered Clary.

“This is a peaceful audience. No harm can come to either one of us as it takes place.”

“How can you be sure she won't just turn you to stone?” Jace scoffed.

Magnus smiles, “There are rules in this world Jace. Deep Magic binds them, peaceful audiences are protected.” He claps his hands, “Now, you four will stand outside while she is here.” Alec looks displeased at this, “Trust me. No harm will come to me.” Magnus says to everyone but looks at Alec.

They hear the roars of the Narnians outside.

Magnus gestures them to go out first. The five exit the tent to see the Narnians have crowded themselves close to Magnus' tent. They are growling and shouting at the White Witch. She is being carried on a litter by cyclops'. A dwarf is by her left side and is bellowing, “The Queen! The Queen of Narnia!”

The four shadowhunters move to stand down from Magnus' tent but closer than the other Narnians.

The White Witch passes by them smirking at them.

Jace moves to pull out his blade when an arm comes across his chest. “Stop, we do not know the rules of this land.” Alec hisses at Jace.

The cyclops' put the litter down and the White Witch steps down. She is now between the shadowhunters and Magnus.

The White Witch declares loud enough for everyone to hear. “An act of war has been placed against me and my people.”

“There has been no altercations between my people and yours.” Magnus states.

“A member of my court was found dead at the river bank, he was last seen being pulled under water by a tall, dark haired human.” she speaks the last word in disgust. “He was killed on my territory, that makes his murder an act of war and I demand my retaliation.” Izzy and Jace's heads whip to look at Alec who is staring, stone faced, ahead. “Or have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?”

Magnus' magic crackles at his fingertips, it is an orange colour now, Alec notices. “Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch, I was there when it was written.” Magnus growls back at her.

“Then you know that any act of war can be retaliated on. His blood is now my property.”

Many Narnians were confused on what the White Witch was talking about, the shadowhunters and the beavers looks horrified however. They knew what she meant.

Alec's blood now belonged to her.

“Try and take him then!” Jace spat at her.

Izzy and Clary held onto him whispering at him to calm down.

The Witch was now facing the four, “Do you think mere force can deny me my right, little King?” She smirks at them and turns to the Narnians, “Magnus knows that unless I have blood, like the law demands, then all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. Unless,” she points at Alec, “That boy dies, on the Stone Table. As is tradition.”

The Narnians cry out and begin shouting their protests and refusals.

“Enough.” Magnus' voice is quiet and yet demanding, “I will speak with you alone.”

the White Witch smirks at Alec, who glares back at her, once more before spinning and making her way into Magnus' tent.

Hours have gone by, the sun is beginning to set by the time the White Witch exits the tent again with Magnus close behind her. She walks down and in front of her company.

“She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood.” Magnus' voice washes over the camp who cheer in response. Izzy and Jace put their hands on Alec's shoulders.

“How do I know that your promise will be kept?” she is condescending in her words.

Magnus' magic comes forward and a loud thunder clap is heard overhead. Alec looks at Magnus and sees how his eyes are different, his eyes are golden and Alec thought his knees would give out with the power that is held within those eyes.

The White Witch had been shocked by the thunder and has taken her seat back in her litter and the company begins to move out with the Narnians cheering their departure.

Izzy, Jace and Clary are all cheering too.

Alec is not cheering as he looks at Magnus. The magical man is standing and watching the company leave his camp. When they are out of sight Magnus' posture slumps a little, his face falls as well. As he moves to go back into his tent he catches Alec's eye, he gives him a half hearted smile and walks into his tent.

Alec knows that this hasn't just gone away that easily.


	4. The Stone Table

They hadn't seen Magnus the rest of the evening. They had talked with members of the camp, a female centaur had come to Clary and Izzy with gifts of two beautiful Narnian dresses, Izzy's was a deep blood red and Clary's was a forest green and they had been given dark cloaks as well. Clary and Izzy gasped and had thanked her many times before running to their tent to get changed. The boys had also been given Narnian clothes as well and had waited until the girls were ready before they went in to change.

The clothes were soft and light, yet they didn't easily let the cold in. They were a fascinating thing to the four shadowhunters. They had then went out to talk with the other Narnians again, Alec kept taking small glances towards Magnus' tent.

When the moon was high in the sky they had all went back to the tent to sleep. Alec was restless and the others could tell.

“Things like that aren't solved just like that. Something else happened.”

Jace comes over and rests his hand on his shoulder, “Alec, it's been a stressful day okay? Rest and we will talk to Magnus in the morning about what happened.”

Izzy and Clary give him small smiles before getting into their own cots.

Alec sighs as he lays on his back. Something doesn't feel right and that thought carried him into a restless sleep.

Feeling something tickle his nose Alec woke. He shoots up as he sees many flower petals floating around him. He quickly glances to the other cots and notices that the rest of them are still sleeping. He watches as the petals take the form of a beautiful woman. A dryad, Alec thinks to himself. She didn't say anything only pointed outside his tent.

Alec turned and saw the shadow of a man walking past, Magnus. He turned to the dryad but she had vanished. He knew what she meant, follow him. He quietly got out of his cot and grabbed his cloak, sneaking past his siblings he wrapped the cloak around himself as he exited the tent.

He looked in the direction he saw Magnus walking in and saw the magical man walk into the wood behind the camp. Alec frowned and quickened his pace but made sure his steps were light as he creeps past the rest of the tents and the Narnians that were on guard duty.

He walks into the wood and watches as Magnus waves his hands conjuring flowers and leaves to dance through the air.

“Shouldn't you be in bed?” Magnus had stopped walking but still had his back to Alec.

Alec comes from behind the tree and walks up to him, “Couldn't sleep.” he still hadn't turned around, “Magnus?” Alec's voice was soft.

When Magnus turned Alec was shocked by the sadness that was on his face. His eyes were no longer the gorgeous deep brown but instead they were the beautiful gold that he had seen earlier.

“Wow.” Alec breathed, smiling.

Magnus returns a sad smile, “Not many react the same way you do.”

Alec slowly reaches out and tilts Magnus' chin up, “They are beautiful.”

Magnus shivers and Alec frowns, “Where are you going?”

“I am fulfilling my end of the deal.”

“That isn't really an answer Magnus.”

The golden eyed man smiled, “I'm heading to the Stone Table.”

“May I walk with you then?”

Magnus smiled, “I would like that very much.”

Alec was looking up and smiled, Magnus turned to him, “What is it?”

“The Centaurs had been telling me old Narnian tales, you were in quite a few of them. My favourite one was about the stars. That they were the first things created in Magnus' song and then they joined in. The constellations are different here though.”

Magnus nods, “Centaurs are gifted stargazers and are told the prophecies through them. They are seldom wrong.” Alec looks to Magnus, “They say you have your own star, it only appears when you are in Narnia.” Magnus can hear the question Alec is asking him, “I do not live here. I only come to aid, not to solve.”

“You look good for being one thousand years old by the way.” Magnus nudges him, “Nine hundred and ninety nine thank you very much. It's not my birthday yet.”

As the reach the top of the hill Magnus stops, “This is where you must stop. I must go alone.”

“But-” Alec opens his mouth to protest when Magnus places a hand on Alec's neck.

“Thank you for walking with me but you must trust me.” Alec reaches up and squeezes his hand in reply.

“I do, I don't know why but I trust you with my very being.” Magnus turns Alec's hand so his palm faces up. Summoning magic to his fingertips he waves his hand over Alec's and then gently closes his palm, raising it to his lips.

“Thank you, Alexander.” he turns and continues to walk.

Alec's heart had stopped, the use of his full name on that man's lips was like heaven in his ears.

He opens his hand and nestled in his palm is a glittering black ring. The initials M.B are carved into it in silver and with the most beautiful detailing. He slides it onto the ring finger of his right hand.

Looking back down from where he came Alec knew he couldn't turn back now, moving across the wood he silently begins to follow Magnus again.

As he moves closer he can see lights up ahead, he can hear a large crowd. The Stone Table comes into view and his eyes widen.

There are torches lit and surrounding the table are the Witch's creatures, they are sneering and jeering at Magnus as he walks past them. The magical man has his head held high, not letting these creatures intimidate him. He stops in front of the Table, the Witch is standing on the table, she looks like she is wearing a ceremonial dress and has a stone knife in her hands.

Alec knows what this is... this should have been happening to him. The promise that Magnus has made was to trade places with Alec.

The Witch raises her hand and silence falls.

“Behold. the great Magnus Bane.” her voice drips with ice.

A large beast moves forward using the butt of his axe to slam into Magnus' back, knocking him to the ground.

Alec's fingernails are biting into his thighs to try to stop him from interfering. He told Magnus he trusted him. He cannot get involved.

“Bind him!” the Witch commands.

All the creatures move forward, screaming and shouting, “Tie him up! Get him!” They surround Magnus, tying his wrists and ankles together. One moves forward and gags him with a cloth.

“Wait! Strip him first.”

The creatures cheer as they come forward with blades and begin to cut strips of Magnus' clothes off, some rip the necklaces from his neck, others wrench the rings off his beautiful fingers.

Alec subconsciously covers the ring on his finger in a move to protect it, to protect the beautiful gift Magnus had left him.

“Bring him to me.”

A cyclops drags Magnus up the stone steps, the stone scraping his skin, and leaves him in the middle of the Table at the Witch's feet.

The Witch kneels down beside him. “You know, Magnus, I'm very disappointed in you. Did you honestly think that by doing this you could save the humans life? I will kill him eventually. You are giving me your life and saving no one.” She chuckles, “So much for love.”

Standing up she addresses her subjects, “Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!” the crowd cheers.  
“And so, Magnus Bane, in that knowledge may you weep...and die!”

Golden eyes meet Alec's own as the White Witch plunges the knife down into Magnus' heart, the life fleeting from those beautiful eyes.

“The Great Warlock... is dead!” The White Witch cries.

Alec wants to move, he wants to scream, cry and shout.

A hand covers his mouth before the sound of utter despair moves past his lips, he is brought into the familiar chest of his parabatai.

“Be still, Alec.” Alec's fury rises in him and he tries to shove Jace out of his way, he punches and scratches until the fight leaves him and he collapses into his brothers arms sobbing. Jace's hand weaves through his hair. “I'm here. I'm so sorry, Alec.”

When the White Witch and the crowd are out of sight Alec sprints down from his hiding spot, he drops to his knees beside Magnus' still body. A sob escapes his lips, he raises his hand and gently removes the cloth from his mouth, throwing it as far away as he can. Raising his hand again he closes Magnus' eyes, never to see the deep brown or the shimmering gold again.

Jace comes and gently kneels beside Alec. He takes out one of his throwing knives from the pouch and cuts the rope at his wrists and ankles. Jace looks around and sees there are white orchids growing nearby. He gets up and carefully picks a small bunch.

“What are you doing?” Alec's voice is hoarse from his cries.

“He may not have been one of us. He took your place, his death was in service to us. He deserves as close to a farewell from our traditions as we can manage.” Alec only nods. Jace notices that he has taken the hand of Magnus and is stroking it gently. Jace gently picks off two petals and reaches to put them over Magnus' eyes.

“Stop.” Jace sighs, “Alec.”

“I'll do it.” Alec takes the petals from him and gently lays them on Magnus' eyes. He unclasps his cloak and lays it over Magnus' torn clothes. Usually the hands are placed on their chest but Jace can't bring himself to ask Alec to let go.

Jace and Alec bow their heads, “Ave atque vale. May the angel guide you and welcome you.”

They sit for a moment of silence.

“Alec, we have to tell the others.”

“We can't just leave him!” he cries.

“There's no time. We have to let them know.” he tries to reason with him.

Alec looks up and sees the dancing petals. “The trees.” he whispers.

Back in their tent Izzy and Clary are woken by the swirling of petals. They both shoot up.

“Be still, my Princesses. I bring grave news from your brothers.”

Clary looks around and notices that Jace and Alec aren't in their cots.

“What is it?”

“Magnus Bane is dead.”

They gasp and get out of bed, the pull on their shoes and cloaks and run outside. The camp is beginning to rise, the Narnians are putting on their armour and collecting their weapons. They run past Oreius and into Magnus' tent.

“Magnus?” they call out for him. The tent is empty.

“By the angel.” Izzy whispers.

Clary walks outside and to Oreius. He leans down to her and she whispers what the dryad had told them. Orieus looks down gravely. Clary touches his hand to comfort him.

“The Kings must lead us into battle.”

Clary turns to Izzy, “I'll go and get them.”

Izzy shakes her head, “I'll come too.”

Clary raises her hand, “If the camp finds out that all of us are gone there will be panic. You have a better connection with them. I'll bring Jace and Alec back.”

“The Stone Table is that way.” Oreius points to the wood then bows to her,“Thank you, my Queen.”

“We'll be back soon.” She runs off into the wood.

“I suppose we should discuss battle plans then.”

Oreius nods and they go into Magnus' tent.

Back at the Table the two shadowhunters sit in silence, Alec still hasn't let go of Magnus' hand.

“Alec, we need to go.”

Alec shakes his head, “I'm not leaving him on his own.”

“Alec, they are without a leader right now. You need to take his place.” he touches Alec's shoulder.

“I can't do it.”

“Magnus believed that you could... and I do too.”

The sound of footsteps have them both looking up as Clary runs over to them. She slows as she spots Magnus' body. Her hands come up to her mouth. She kneels on the other side closing her eyes in a silent prayer.

“They need you.” she tells them.

“The White Witch told them to prepare for battle. They will be already on their way.” Jace tells her.

Alec grits his teeth, “I told you. I'm not leaving him here alone.”

Clary places her hand gently on Alec's free one. “I will stay with him.”

“Clary we need you too.” Jace protests.

“Someone needs to stay here. You, Alec and Izzy are a great team together.”

Alec looks up to her. “Thank you, Clary.”

Clary smiles at him, “Go be the leader we know you can be.”

With one last squeeze of Magnus' lifeless hand he gently sets it on his chest and rises.

“Guard him with your life and may the Angel guard you.” Alec places a hand on her shoulder and walks past.

Clary stares at him shocked, Jace just shrugs and grins. They both rise, Clary pulls Jace close, “Be safe.” and they share a chaste kiss. “May the Angel be with you both.”

Alec walks towards the wood to head back to the camp with Jace behind him. He will avenge Magnus and kill the White Witch if it's the last thing he ever does.


	5. The Battle

As the trio look over the map of Narnia, General Oreius points to the Ford of Beruna.

“Prophecy states that the battle is to be fought here. Placed in the middle of our camp and hers.”

“What's the terrain like?” Jace asks.

“We will be coming from the top of the hillside, the Witch's army will be climbing up the other side.” he turns to Alec, “They are nearing sire. What are your orders?”

Alec takes a deep breath, “All the archers will remain at the top of the hill. Izzy, you will lead them. Wait for my signal and then they will fire first. General, Jace, you will be at the front with me, after the archers have taken fire, we move. General,” Oreius nods, “ Get everyone ready we move out in ten.” Everyone nods and all go to gear up.

Alec and Jace put on the armour that was set out for them.

Izzy comes over to them, she holds out her hands and Alec takes on and Jace takes the other, Alec offers his to Jace and the three are now connected, “This is it then.” her brothers nod. “Three go in.”

“Three come out.” Jace and Alec reply.

The three exit the tent, Izzy goes over to one of the female centaur archers who bows and allows Izzy to climb on. Jace and Alec go over to Philip and Lyra.

“Alec?” Alec turns to see Mr Beaver there with an armour on similar to his own. “It has been my honour to bring you all here and I am honoured to fight along side you.”

Alec kneels down and lays his hand on the beaver. “And it will be my honour to fight with you.”

Mr Beaver bows and scurries off.

Alec mounts Lyra and Jace rides along side his right, General Oreius on his left.

The field is almost peaceful when they arrive. Alec turns and sees the army behind him, he spots Izzy above the field with the archers. The centaurs, fauns, animals, all looking for Alec to lead them and in Magnus' name he will.

A griffin has flown ahead to scout and comes to land on the rock beside the three.

“They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own.” the griffin said gravely.

“Numbers do not win a battle.” Oreius replies.

“No, but by the angel do they help.” Alec looks forward, they can hear the thumping of steps, the growling, chains clanging.

A set of horns is what they see first, a black minotaur trudging over the hill. A large axe in his hand he raises it above his head and lets out a monstrous roar. They watch as the Witch's army come over the hill, an army much larger than their own.

The Witch has come forward on a chariot being pulled by bears.

Alec takes his bow to hand, lifting out one of the bright red arrows and he points it high in the sky.

The entire front line steps forward and a thunderous battle cry erupts from behind him.

They watch as the Witch's army move and begin to run to the middle of the field.

Alec poises his bow and arrow. “Jace.” his parabatai takes out his sword.

“Archers to the ready!” he hears Izzy shout.

He's ready, he watches the army move into range, taking a deep breath. “Now.”

Jace points his sword forwards.

“Now!” Izzy screams.

Alec lets his arrow fly, it is joined by hundreds of other arrows in the sky and he watches as most of the front line falls.

Putting away his bow he unsheathed his sword. “For Narnia!”

Jace raises his sword, “For Narnia!”

Pointing his sword towards the enemy, Lyra rears back and Magnus' army sprint down the hill and into the field of battle.

Clary sings a Narnian lullaby that the fauns had taught her as she winds another orchid into the flower crown she is making, twisting the last flower in she inspects her work. Leaning forward she gently places the flower crown on Magnus' head. She had kept her promise and had not left Magnus' side, except to collect flowers that is.

She stops singing as the Table beneath her begins to shake. She gasps and as she stands the Table violently shakes and she tumbles off and onto the grass. She thought that an earthquake was happening as a large crack came from behind her, she placed her hands over her head to brace herself.

The shaking stopped.

There was no noise around her except for her own panicked breaths. She got up and brushed herself down and turned.

“What the...” The Stone Table has been split in two with no sign of Magnus. Crouching down she scans underneath the Table but Magnus' body has vanished.

“What are we looking for?” warm breath hit the back of her neck. Clary jumped and twirled around one of her blades poised in hand to strike. As soon as she sees who it is she drops the blade in the grass.

Magnus Bane stands in front of her, dressed impeccably, the flower crown she had made for him is nestled in his hair, glowing almost like a halo.

Clary jumps on him and hugs him tight. “But...you're dead. How can you be here?”

Magnus chuckles and hugs her tightly.

“If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim has committed no wrong is killed in another's place, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards.” he points along the side of the Table, “It says so right here.”

Clary's smile falls lightly, “Alec and Jace sent the news that you were dead, they've all gone to war. We have to help them.”

Magnus smiles, “And we will biscuit, but not alone.” he twirls his hands and magic crackles through the air, the land in front of them shimmers and turns into a golden portal.

“How did you-?”

“Hush biscuit, we have very little time.” he puts out his hand and Clary puts her hand in his own.

“Trust me?”

Clary nods and the two step into the portal.

There were so many of them. Too many of them.

Alec looks around at the carnage that is around him as Lyra stabbed a dwarf with her horn.

“Fall back! Lead them to the rocks!” he screams.

Izzy watches as Alec begins to retreat to the rocks, taking out her horn and she gives the signal of retreat.

Jace turns Philip and they ride towards the rocks. Pain filtering through his parabatai rune makes him gasp. Turning he sees Lyra has been shot down and Alec is tumbling on the grass.  
Jace's eyes widen as he notices the Witch coming nearer and he goes to help Alec. Oreius rides past him, “Fall back, your Majesty!”

Oreius gallops past Alec and begins to cut down the enemy as he rides for the Witch.

“Oreius!” Alec shouts for him.

Oreius stabs a minotaur and unsheathes his long sword. One of the bears pulling the chariot of the Witch swipes for him, Oreius leaps over the chariot, swinging his sword but the Witch ducks, she spins and uses her wand to turn the centaur to stone.

Alec watches the Witch turn Oreius to stone.

“No!” he pulls his sword out of a snow leopard and runs further back towards the rocks. He can see Jace is now on the field fighting, Izzy is also on the field now. Their numbers are depleting and there is still so many of the Witch's army.

“Izzy!” Izzy uses a whip to wrap around a cylcops' neck and brings him down as the faun beside her stabs it, when she hears Alec's shout she spins towards him. “There's too many! Get Jace, find Clary! Get out of here!”

Mr Beaver scurries over to Jace, “You heard him! Let's go!” Jace watches as the White Witch is stalking over to Alec on his blind side. Jace grips his sword tighter and makes to run towards her. “Alec said to get out of here!” Jace turns to the beaver, “Alec isn't king yet.” He jumps down from the rock and sprints towards the Witch. He sees her raising her wand towards Alec, Jace leaps into the air swinging his blade down onto the wand and it shatters in half with a bright white explosion. The Witch turns to Jace swinging her sword down on him as raises his own blade to block her, Jace wasn't expecting her to swing the broken wand, stabbing it into his stomach.

Clary shivers and wraps her cloak around her more as she looks around, they are standing outside, in front of them seems to be a wall of mist. 

“Where are we?” she turns to Magnus who is walking towards the mist.

“This is the Witch's castle.”

Clary follows him into the mist and they now stand in front of a huge castle made from ice.

Magnus blows the doors open with a flick of his wrists and the two enter the courtyard. Clary stops as she stares around her. A few days ago she would have thought that these were all statues, but now she knows that this court has many Narnians turned to stone. They walk through the court together, passing centaurs and animals and other creatures all in different forms of distress or anger. Clary stops. “Wait, he looks familiar.” Magnus turns and watches Clary slowly make her way over to a faun, he looks as if he is crying out in pain. “This is the faun Izzy knew. I recognise him from the pictures in his house. Mr Tumnus.” She sighs, “Izzy will be heartbroken.”

Magnus brushes past her and stands in front of Mr Tumnus, he exhales and a blue sparkling cloud surrounds Mr Tumnus. Clary's eyes widen as she watches the stone recede and Mr Tumnus takes a gulping breath, falling forward into Clary's arms.

“Are you alright?”

He looks up at her, “You remind me of someone.” his words come out breathlessly.

“I'm a friend of Izzy's.”

“Isabelle? Is she alright?”

“She will be when we join her.” Magnus interrupts.

Mr Tumnus' eyes widen and he bends down to one knee.

“Stand, please. There is no time to lose.” Clary looks around, “How are you going to change them all back?”

Magnus grins at them, summoning his magic to his hands, pushing out as a wave of blue magic bursts through the courtyard.

Alec feels the breath leave him, he's just been stabbed, but when he looks down there is no weapon or wound. He falls to one knee and turns his head to see the White Witch pulling her wand out of Jace's stomach and his parabatai falls to his knees.

“Jace!” he can feel his parabatai rune burning but his rage is burning faster. He stabs the creature in front of him, making sure he's down before he stumbles towards the White Witch. As he gets closer he notices that Magnus' necklaces hang from her headdress like trophies. The fire in him burns brighter and he sprints towards her.

The Witch moves in to strike first, Alec spins out of the way and their swords clash, he knows his disadvantage, he needs to keep his eye on both of her weapons. As their swords lock they come face to face.

“I've been wanting to see why you were so special that Magnus _begged_ for your life.”

Alec pushes her away and swings again but the Witch is faster and her sword embeds itself into his shoulder. He cries out as she uses her other arm to sweep his legs from under him.

She sneers at him, “Nothing special. But at least you will now be together.” raising the wand up high.

The Witch is blasted off him by a ball of orange light.

Alec frowns and turns to see Magnus standing above him on the rocks with Clary at his side, an entire army behind them.

Alec rips the sword from his shoulder with a cry, dropping it he crawls over to the Witch who is lying on the grass muttering “It's not possible.” Alec reaches back and takes a bow from his quiver and stabs it into her heart, watching the life leave her eyes just has he had watched Magnus'.

The army Magnus had brought runs through the field, killing the others and running after the ones who try to retreat.

“Alexander!” hands grab his good shoulder and pull him off the Witch. He looks up and is lost in the beautiful golden eyes that he never thought he would see again.

Alec cries out again as his parabatai rune is burning, consuming his entire being. “Jace.” he gasps out. Clary looks around and spots the blonde haired shadowhunter, “Jace!” as she runs over to him she can see the Witch's right hand dwarf coming towards him, an axe in his hands. She takes out one of her blades and throws it, striking the dwarf in the heart and he falls.

“Magnus! Please, help him!” she lays Jace's head in her lap, he is still breathing short and shallow breaths. Magnus comes over and kneels beside him, resting his hands over the wound, wisps of blue magic come from his fingertips and into the wound, sewing him back together.

Jace takes a gasping breath, looking up at Clary smiling. “Is this heaven?”

Izzy laughs through her scoff, “He's okay.”

Magnus turns to see Alec struggling to get up and walks over to him, gently pushing him back down and healing his shoulder.

Alec's hand comes up and he touches Magnus' cheek. “I thought you were dead.”

“It's quite a long story. I can tell it to you over dinner if you like?” Alec huffs out a laugh.

When Alec's shoulder is healed he wastes no time in grabbing Magnus' shirt and pulling him close and crashing their lips together.


	6. The End

Alec knows for a fact that the battle was a lot easier than this moment right now. He was putting on the most richest of clothes that had recently been made by the wood nymphs for this special day.

Alec wanted to run away.

He heard the familiar footsteps behind him and arms slid around his waist.

“I can hear your panic from across the room, my love.”

Magnus hugged him tightly from behind.

“I don't know how to rule a kingdom, Magnus. What if I'm not good enough?”

Magnus twisted Alec around so they faced each other, “You are more clever than you think, Alexander and you will not be alone.” Alec nods leaning forward to kiss Magnus on the forehead.

“You're amazing.”

Magnus grinned at him then straightened his shirt. “Come, you can't be late for your own coronation.” Magnus gives him a soft peck on his lips as they clasp their hands together and leave their room.

They walked through the halls of Cair Paravel and came to a hall where Izzy, Jace and Clary were standing outside large double doors, all of them dressed elegantly.  
The other three turned to them and smiled.

Magnus stood outside the doors, Izzy and Clary on his right and Alec and Jace on his left. Smiling them all he flicked his wrists and the doors opened in front of them.

They slowly walked into a large room, Narnians were standing to the left and right of the room smiling at them all, some even crying. At the end of the hall were four thrones.

The centaurs give them a guard of honour as they walk past. Orieus stands at the end giving Jace and Alec a small smile which they return.

The five walk up the steps and Magnus gestures for them to go and stand in front of their thrones. Clary and Jace on the outside, Alec and Izzy are on the inside.

Magnus turns and welcomes all those gathered. He waves his hand and Mr Tumnus and the beavers walk forward, each of the beavers carry pillows with two crowns on them. he walks slowly over to Clary, smiling. Clary bends her head down. “To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Clary the Gentle.” Mr Tumnus takes a silver crown, it is decorated to look like the crown she made for Magnus, and places it gently on Clary's head.

“To the great Western Wood, King Jace the Just.” Magnus himself takes a silver crown from Mr Beaver and places it gently on Jace's head and he rises grinning.

“To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Isabelle the Gentle.” She bends her head and Mr Tumnus gently places a golden crown on her head, it shines on her head like the sun. When she rises there are tears in her eyes as she smiles at Mr Tumnus.

“And to the clear Northern Sky. I give you King Alexander, the Magnificent.” Magnus grins as he gently takes the large golden crown and places it gently on Alec's bowed head. Alec's eyes meet Mr Beaver's who look like he's crying also, he smiles at him and raises his head to look at Magnus.

Said Magical man smiles and steps back. Mr Tumnus and the beavers bow and return to their places. He nods at them and the four take their seats on their thrones.

“Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars fall from the heavens.” He bows lowly to them and the Narnians take that as their cue and they all bow to their new leaders and chant.

“Long live Queen Clary!”

“Long live King Jace!”

“Long live Queen Isabelle!”

“Long live King Alexander!”

And so the Golden Age of Narnia began, lasting many years. Over time they had forgotten their own world. It was almost a dream to them all, lives as Shadowhunters. Until the day of their tenth anniversary of their coronation.

“It's the rules, my love.” Magnus is sitting on Alec's lap eating breakfast with the others. “Every ten years the ruler of Narnia will hunt the white stag.” Clary looks horrified, “Oh no, you do not kill it. You catch it and let it go again, that's if you can catch it. They're very fast, very few rulers are able to.”

Alec frowns but wraps his arms around Magnus, “That sounds ridiculous.” before he continues he sees Magnus' pout and knows that he absolutely cannot refuse. “Oh alright.”

“We can make it a competition.” Izzy perks up. Jace smirks, “Well in that case you all may as well stay here while I catch it myself.” the others scoff and laugh.

“You're coming with me.” Alec whispers into Magnus' ear. “I do love our rides together.” the magical man winks back at him. Jace's eyes widen and he spits his drink out as they all laugh.

Magnus has his arms wrapped around Alec's back as they direct Lyra deeper into the forest. They are all laughing and shouting at each other to keep up.

They all hadn't been out riding together in quite a while and it was incredibly refreshing to spend time with his family and fiancé.

“Wait up. Jace fell behind.” Clary yells to the others.

They turn back and re enter the clearing they just galloped through to see Jace rubbing the mane of his horse Philip.

“You alright, Jace?” Alec asks.

“Yea, we're catching our breath is all.”

Izzy trotted over to them and puts on a deep voice, “You all may stay here while I catch the stag myself.” they all laugh

Clary's laughter dies off as she looks up. She frowns and gets off her horse. “What's this?”

“It looks familiar.” Alec says as he gets off Lyra, Magnus comes behind him. “I've never seen this before.”

“It's like it's from a dream.” Jace comes beside them.

“Or a dream of a dream.” Izzy studies it.

Alec takes Magnus' hand in his as they all stand and stare up at a large black lamppost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!!  
> Thank you all so much for following me through this story!  
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.  
> Love you all and hope you all are staying safe.  
> xx


End file.
